


Hơn cả một con mồi [More than just a prey]

by A_Charming_Slytherin



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, jealous Rook
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Charming_Slytherin/pseuds/A_Charming_Slytherin
Summary: Lấy cảm hứng từ story card SSR đồng phục của Jade, nên đọc để hiểu rõ hơn.
Relationships: Rook Hunt/Vil Schoenheit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Hơn cả một con mồi [More than just a prey]

**Author's Note:**

> Fic được viết nửa đêm lúc đang high, mong được mọi người góp ý nhẹ nhàng ^^.

Tôi chưa bao giờ khao khát một ai như em. 

Vil của tôi, kể từ ngày đầu tiên thấy em thì bản năng thợ săn trong tôi đã sôi sục như muốn bùng nổ. Vẻ đẹp, tài năng và sự kiêu hãnh đã đưa em lên vị trí trưởng nhà và dĩ nhiên, không ai phù hợp để đứng cạnh nữ hoàng hơn thợ săn. Là phó nhà Pomefiore, ngày ngày kề cận và chiêm ngưỡng em ở vị trí gần nhất làm tôi cảm thấy thật thỏa mãn. Đặc biệt là những kẻ vây quanh em, chỉ cần một chút dọa nạt pha lẫn hiểu nhầm là đủ khiến chúng ngưng vọng tưởng về con mồi của người khác. Mọi thứ thật hài hòa cho tới ngày Jade Leech tìm tới kí túc xá của chúng ta...

Jade ca tụng vẻ đẹp và tài năng lãnh đạo của em, ôi chao cậu ta lại toan tính điều gì đây? Dĩ nhiên em cũng thừa biết rằng cậu ta chẳng thể nào chạy tới Pomefiore làm chân sai vặt không công chỉ vì bất mãn với Azul, nhưng lợi dụng triệt để mới là thượng sách, cả tôi và em đều đồng ý để Jade lại Pomefiore. 

Lúc đầu Jade theo em tôi cũng chẳng lo lắng gì, có chăng là hơi phiền vì vai trò của mình bị người khác chiếm phần. Nhưng cuối ngày trở về em lại hết lời khen ngợi tài năng và sự chu đáo của cậu ta cứ như cái gai nhỏ ghim vào tim tôi. Dĩ nhiên vị trí của tôi chẳng thể dễ dàng dao động, nhưng vẻ hài lòng thể hiện rõ trên mặt em thật khiến lòng người nhộn nhạo khó chịu. Đỉnh điểm là khi Jade mang về đôi Mirror Heel mà em hằng ao ước. Nhìn xem kìa đôi cao gót đỏ rực ôm lấy gót chân mềm mại trắng hồng chẳng khác nào đôi giày sắt nung đỏ ngày xưa nữ hoàng phải mang tới chết. Nhưng tôi không muốn làm em đau đâu, ngay lúc này gã thợ săn chỉ muốn thế chỗ Jade mà quỳ xuống nâng niu vuốt ve đôi chân của nữ hoàng. Chẳng biết từ bao giờ em khẽ nhếch mép nhìn tôi khiêu khích. Cố kiềm nén sự hưng phấn của mình rồi treo lên nụ cười chuẩn mực, tôi lại hết lời ca ngợi đôi cao gót đó hợp với em như thế nào. Đương nhiên tôi hiểu con mồi hư hỏng của mình đang nghĩ gì, ánh mắt ấy chẳng khác nào “ Này Rook, mau ghen tị đi.” 

Kết thúc ngày làm việc em vẫn mang đôi cao gót cùng đồng phục về nhà, trông cứ như một con công kiêu ngạo xòe đuôi muốn cả thế giới thấy hôm nay nó lộng lẫy hơn bình thường. 

“Mon coeur (my sweetheart)! Cậu vừa về thì cả kí túc xá như sáng bừng lên.”

“Hôm nay cậu làm tốt lắm, cậu về phòng mình nghỉ được rồi.” – em nói với Jade rồi trừng mắt nhìn tôi.

“Vậy tôi xin phép, chúc cả 2 một buổi tối tốt lành.” – cậu ta cười mỉm đầy ẩn ý rồi quay về phòng.

Ngay khi con cá chình đi khuất thì tôi cũng không kìm được mà vòng tay ôm eo rồi nhấc bổng em lên. 

“Này! Thả tôi xuống, Rook? Đang ở sảnh chung đó!”

“Chỉ là có chút ghen tị vì trưởng nhà dạo này hay khen người khác thôi.” - Tôi ngồi xuống sofa rồi đặt em trên đùi mình. 

“Cho tôi ngồi đàng hoàng đi, để người khác nhìn thấy tôi trên đùi cậu thế này thì không hay.”

“Không phải cậu muốn thế này sao? Là ai đã khiêu khích tôi từ đầu?” - Tên thợ săn siết chặt con mồi trong vòng tay.

“Tôi có à, hay là cậu ganh tị với Jade mà suy đoán lung tung?”

Cái miệng cao ngạo này đúng là chẳng thành thật chút nào. Tôi dụi đầu vào hõm vai em, hít hà lấy cái mùi hương nồng nàn đặc trưng khiến máu thịt sôi sục. Đầu óc tôi lúc này như con thú hứng tình chỉ muốn đánh dấu sở hữu, chinh phục kẻ trong lòng. Tôi không kiềm nổi mà cắn vào gáy, ghì lấy vòng eo thon nhỏ khiến em rên rỉ ngọt lịm. 

“Chao ôi ~ vậy xem ai chỉ mới được chạm nhẹ mà đã mềm nhũn ra rồi.”

Em không đáp mà thay vào đó kề sát vào trán tôi. Với khoảng cách gần thế này hai ta cảm nhận được rõ từng hơi thở của nhau, đôi mắt tím của em như xuyên thẳng vào trái tim gã thợ săn. Rồi em khép lại hàng mi để trao tôi một nụ hôn kiểu Pháp nồng nàn. Lưỡi chúng ta cuốn lấy nhau, em vòng tay kéo cả hai ngả xuống sofa, đôi chân thon dài mang cao gót quấn lấy lưng tôi. Sau đó là vô số nụ hôn sâu, tiếng thở dốc mà chẳng còn quan tâm đây là sảnh chính có thể bị nhìn thấy. Khẽ tách ra khỏi đôi môi mềm ướt, tôi nhìn xuống một Vil đang chìm trong dục vọng:

“Em đúng là Roi de Poison, có phải em đã dùng thứ tình dược nào đó lên người tôi không?”

“Tình dược thì không, nhưng độc dược thì chắc là có đấy.”

Em cười rồi cắn nhẹ tai tôi như thúc dục. Vil của tôi, hơn cả một con mồi, em là thứ thuốc phiện khiến người ta không thể dứt ra được... Ối chà! Mất cảnh giác quá, có kẻ đang nhìn lén. Phóng tầm mắt ra xung quanh thì bắt gặp một cái đầu tím nhỏ đang lấp ló sau bức tường. Vậy cũng tốt, là cậu ta thì cũng không cần phải mất công xử lý. Tôi vòng tay bế em lên thì thầm:

“Về phòng nào Vil, chúng ta còn cả một đêm dài.”

\-----------------

Sáng hôm sau Jade nói mình đã làm hòa với Azul, ơn trời cuối cùng cậu ta cũng về Octavinelle. Mặc dù vẫn chẳng biết mục đích của cậu ta qua đây làm gì nhưng nhìn em vui vẻ vì đôi giày và được làm đại sứ thương hiệu thì cũng tốt thôi. 

“Vil này, đôi cao gót đỏ đâu rồi?” 

“À, tôi cất rồi...”

Nhìn mặt em chuyển hồng mất tự nhiên khiến tôi phì cười, chắc chắn trong đầu em bây giờ toàn là những hình ảnh nóng bỏng .

“Cười cái gì chứ!... Này, là phó nhà Pomefiore mà để lộ ra như vậy thì không tốt đâu.”

Em kéo cổ áo tôi lên để che lại dấu vết đêm qua, tiếc thật đấy tôi còn đang muốn khoe ra mà. Tôi chờ em đi trước rồi quay lại làm Epel đang nhìn lén giật mình. Suỵt ~ Khẽ ra hiệu với Epel, cậu nhóc như hiểu ra rồi gật đầu như trống bỏi.  
Một ngày của phó nhà Pomefiore lại bắt đầu.


End file.
